


Deception, Obsession, and Snacks? (Discontinued)

by LadyKalan



Series: Seductioness [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He's Not A Yandere, Making This Up As I Go, Obessive Budo, Slight Canon Divergence, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: "I didn't know Ayano-Chan could cook like that!" The leader somehow hid his blush as the girl hurried back downstairs. "Ayano," he made a note of remembering her name, along with that warm smile. Shaking his head lightly, Budo regained his composure. "Alright guys, finish these snacks up so we can keep going!"





	1. Octodogs

**Author's Note:**

> Things/changes to keep in mind:  
> -As Yan-Chan is a 2nd year, it doesn't make sense to me for her to be starting with 0's in all stats. As a starting point, I'm making her rank 4 in P.E. and rank 3 in everything else. Her seduction is level 4, numbness is level 2, and enlightenment is level 0.  
> -Unless otherwise stated, Yan-Chan is always wearing the old fashioned panties (doubles study points gained).  
> -Yan-Chan is already in the cooking club.  
> -Omai and Hanako are not rivals, bringing the total down to 8.  
> -Osana, Kizana, Oka, Rito, and Osoro are all present in school from the beginning.  
> -Italics are Yan-Chan's POV in 1st person, normal is Budo's POV in 3rd person.  
> -This story starts a week before the game.  
> I may add or change things in this list as I go.

_I turned the fire off the pot and took out the strainer. The octodogs finally curled properly, all except one. I popped it in my mouth, no one would want the burst dog after all. "They need salt," I determined flatly._

_As I shifted through the cabinet I listened for noises. The door to the courtyard opened. Occult Club members. I was too late to get that ritual knife. Someday I'd finish these stupid snacks with enough time to grab it. While I arranged the hotdogs on the plate, the chanting started. Martial Arts Club. "Can't they be quieter?" I grumbled as I picked up the plate._

_"I think it's cute, you can tell how dedicated they are." I tried not to show my shock as I turned to face Amai. I completely forgot that she was watching me cook. "In fact, why don't you go give them these octodogs? I'm sure they'd appreciate it." The whole club groaned at her suggestion._

_I hated going in that room. It smelled like sweat and feet all the time. The other girls no doubt wanted to eat, especially Kokona. They all agreed I was the second best cook in club, beat only by Amai. "Don't worry, I'll make you girls some sandwiches. So Ayano-Chan, if you would?" There was no point in protesting, even I liked Amai's sandwiches. I nodded, and made my way upstairs._

_. . ._

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" The martial arts members were already deep in practice. Today was leg day, and most of them had been slacking. It was understandable, they had all had tests on Monday, and grades came first.

Budo stood and watched, making sure everyone was giving their all. "Juku you need to kick higher!" The newest member looked up to respond, but instead stopped completely and looked at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door. When Budo turned around, he met eyes with a girl he'd never seen before.

The girl had black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a cook's apron, and held a plate of snacks. It was clear she was nervous with everyone watching her, and she hesitated to step inside the room. "What can we do for you?" Budo was sure to keep his voice calm, not wanting to scare her off. "Oh, well, um. I made some snacks, and, uh, Odayaka-San thought you might like to have them, so..." The girl held the plate out, hands trembling slightly.

Budo chuckled and walked over to the girl. "How cute, she reminds me of my sister," the leader mused as he took the plate. "Thank you, we'll be sure to bring back the plate before we leave." The members all prepared to go back to practice, "um," but the girl had more to say. "I don't want to bother you, but I'd like to know what you think of them, before I go back." Tempted, the martial artists waited for Budo's approval. "Of course, go ahead guys." Everyone took an octodog and popped it in their mouths.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"I didn't expect such complexity!"

Budo put a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled. "These are great, you're a wonderful cook." At the praise, the girl beamed. Her smile was warm and pure, and it struck all the boys in the heart, especially Budo. "Thank you," the girl bowed and turned to leave.

"I didn't know Ayano-Chan could cook like that!" The leader somehow hid his blush as the girl hurried back downstairs. "Ayano, huh?" He made a note of remembering her name, along with that warm smile. Shaking his head lightly, Budo regained his composure. "Alright guys, finish these snacks up so we can keep going!"

. . .

_As I walked down the stairs, I let my smile turn into a smirk. "So these are the results of those manga? Heh, I guess I should finish the last book soon." It made me gag to act sweet and shy and innocent, but if I could get everyone to look at me the way those boys did, I could do anything. Plus they'd tell Senpai what a good person I am!_

_I stopped walking at that thought. Senpai, hadn't I seen him with that one boy? I whipped out my phone to text Info-Chan. **What do you know about the martial arts club leader?** A few minutes later I got everything I needed to know._

**_His name is Budo Masuta, nickname Mr. Hero. He calls himself a defender of justice, and trains so he can protect others. He got a black belt in Judo last year, so don't try and take him down without more training. His parents work at the local hospital, so they're never home. He has to take care of himself and his little sister. He's the most chivalrous guy you'll meet. He's been friends with Taro since middle school, and he doesn't like Osana._ **

**_Got a crush?_ **

**_None_ **

**_Crushes on him?_ **

**_Nope_ **

**_Thx_ **

**_Anytime_ **

_If I wasn't right outside the Occult room, I would've laughed my ass off. I had just found another way to Senpai. Budo's blushing face flashed into my mind as I walked back into club._

_"So what'd they think?" Amai handed me two mini sandwiches as she waited for a response. I bite off a corner of one, and lowered my eyes. "They liked them," I muttered. "Yan-Chan? You okay?" I looked at Kokona, glanced around the table, and faked a blush. "I might have a crush," I whispered, too softly for anyone to hear. They heard it anyway._

_"HUH?!"_


	2. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'd be strong enough to take on the deliquents. If I could beat them, I could beat anyone in school, even Budo. "Budo Masuta," I murmured, as the timer went off. His blushing face wouldn't leave my mind. I hadn't talked to him since Tuesday, but I had been watching him. He walked in with Senpai and Osana, left with them, and could be found in the training room whenever he wasn't in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Changes/Things:  
> -I've figured out how to add pictures! This story now has illustration, compliments of Pose Mode.

_While I waited for the timer to ding, I checked the notepad on my phone. It was already Friday, and I had crossed six things off my list. I befriended Pippi and Ryuto, and convinced Ryuto I could help him win Pippi's heart, as if he didn't have it already. It was annoying, playing matchmaker for people I couldn't care less about, but there was nothing that would boost my reputation more than being the girl to finally bring those two together. Plus being in Senapi's class meant that he would hear all about what a helpful girl I was! I also finished reading Cherry Touch, my Chemistry and Psychology books, and got through volume 4 of Yokai Story._

_As I checked off my finished tasks, I thought of the coming days. Next week was a gym week, my favorite type of week. Sure for half the day I had to cooperate with other people, but the benefits from playing nice were immediate. Someday I'd be strong enough to take on the deliquents. If I could beat them, I could beat anyone in school, even Budo. "Budo Masuta," I murmured, as the timer went off. His blushing face wouldn't leave my mind. I hadn't talked to him since Tuesday, but I had been watching him. He walked in with Senpai and Osana, left with them, and could be found in the training room whenever he wasn't in class._

_The familiar feeling of being watched came back, as I slid the cookies onto a plate. It was Budo, I could tell without looking. He made a point of walking slowly past this room on his was to his own club. I picked up the plate and looked straight at him. He jumped. I smiled. "Would you like a sugar cookie, Masuta-Senpai?" I cringed at the honorific, he was_ not _my Senpai, but it wouldn't do for me to be rude to him. I needed him to think I was a harmless angel. "Ah, n-no I'm fine, just, um, passing by." He scurried away, face red. "Yan-Chan, why don't you just tell him?" The girls all smiled at me from the table. I had lied to them on Tuesday, saying that I had a crush on Budo, and made them promise not to say anything to anyone. It was a good cover story, so they wouldn't suspect my feelings for Senpai. But I also didn't want Senpai to acidentally find out. He was the type of boy who would give up on a girl if she was taken. If he thought I wanted Budo, then he would never go after me. And I couldn't let that happen,_ ever.

_I set the plate on the table, and sighed in defeat. "Well, I don't think he'd like a plain girl like me. He'd probably prefer someone strong, like Rito-San." Kokona took that as her cue to finally speak up. "Oh no, he said he wants a cute girl that he can protect." I froze, right before I bit into my cookie, and stared at the purple haired girl. "Really?!" She nodded matter of factly. "Yeah, he's in my class, and Soma-Kun asked him about it, like, last week." My fake hopeful face must have been convincing, because everyone at the table was giving me looks of encouragement. I stood up. "Odayaka-San, may I be excused for a moment?"_

_. . ._

Budo scratched his neck as he watched Mina and Sho spar. He wasn't proud to admit how much he'd been thinking about that girl. Ayano Aishi, class 2-1, smartest girl in the 2nd year (according to Mina), part of the cooking club, never been in trouble a day in her life, always willing to help out a classmate, cutest smile Budo had ever seen.

His eye followed her whenever he found her. He memorized her smile, her laugh, the way she'd tuck hair behind her ear, the way she'd blush when their eyes met. "Love at first sight," was something Budo was sure didn't really exist. It was a cute thought for those hopeless romantics who'd never had a serious relationship. His parents were like that. Highschool sweet hearts who got married and had kids, only to realize too late that their "love" had already run out in college. He thought he knew better, assured himself that he wouldn't be fooled.

But this girl made him want to believe. He wanted to believe that Tuesday wasn't a coincidence. Cupid was trying to prove to Budo that "love at first sight" was real, and Budo wanted to trust him. But he wouldn't give that trust easily. "Two weeks," he decided right then. "If I still have these feelings in two weeks, I'll ask her out."  **THUD** Mina-Chan won again. As she helped Sho stand up, someone coughed from the door. Budo turned around, and almost gasped aloud. Ayano stood in the doorway, nervous and fidgeting. "Masuto-Senpai, can I talk to you please?" Budo's heart skipped, and he forced down the redness threatening to spread across his face. "Yeah, no problem. Take a break guys. Shima, Juku, you're up when I come back!"

Ayano kept her head down and walked quickly down the stairs, not saying a word. Budo had an idea of what she wanted, but he didn't want to trust his own perception. He'd only talked to the girl once before after all. There was no way she shared his feelings. Once she opened the door, and he could see the cherry tree in the distance, he stopped walking. "Wait," he whispered. She stopped, clenched her hands, and turned around. Ayano's face was bright red. She bowed her head, likely to avoid looking at Budo's face, and spoke hurriedly.

"I guess you've figured it out. Masuto-Senpai, I like you. I know this must be crazy, we've only talked once and all, but I've been watching you for a long time. Since last year, I've always watched you. You're gentle despite how strong you are. You're kind and never look down on anyone. I know how hard it must be for you at home, yet you show up to school everyday without fail. You don't gossip like everyone else, and I've heard you never use Info-Chan. It's for all of these reasons that I've fallen for you. Even if you feel nothing for me, would you maybe take a chance, and please go out with me?" When she finished, she looked straight into his eyes, and laid her soul bare for him to see.

Budo's heart leaped, his face flushed, his eyes softened. He was going to wait two weeks, but looking into Ayano's vulnerable eyes, he already knew. If he was a fool, he didn't care. If Cupid was tricking him, he'd be forgiven. "Love a first sight, " was something Budo was sure existed. "I don't really know anything about you, but I'd love to change that, and I'd love to go out with you." It took a moment to process his response, but once she did, Ayano beamed. She beamed a smile so pure and blissful, that Budo couldn't stop himself. He reached out, craddled her head, and pulled Ayano into a kiss.

. . .

_"Senpai forgive me."_

_. . ._

Her lips tasted sweet, like pure sugar. Her face when they broke away, looked even sweeter. Budo pulled his new girlfriend in for a hug. He was starting to tear up and didn't want her to see. "Wait for me after club?" She returned the hug in earnest. "Of course."

. . .

 _He let go of me slowly, flashed a smitten smile, then ran back upstairs. I kept up my face until he was all the way up the stairs. When he got there, I wiped my lips and spat onto the grass. "Disgusting," I snarled at no one. His lips tasted like betrayal. I had made a silent promise to Senpai, that I wouldn't kiss anyone except him. But Budo was too strong to push away. My first kiss was stolen, and I could nothing to fix it. It was so fustrating I almost started crying._ Almost. _I made my way back to club slowly._

_When I opened the door, the girls pounced on me. "Well?!" I simply smiled at them. It was enough to get them squealing. "Girls, please don't say anything to anyone." They nodded in unison. "We know, your dad right?"_

_Another lie I had told. Soon after I met Senpai, I was asked by Midori who in school I'd want to date. I told her that it didn't matter who I wanted to date, my father would never allow it. When she asked why, I curtly replied that I didn't like to talk about it. The news spread like a flame (thanks to Info-Chan), until every girl (and most of the boys) in school knew about it. Luckily, Senpai would never resort to using her services. So long as no one told him personally (and why would anyone do that?), he'd never know about my little white lie._

_"Yeah, I don't want to mess this up. My dad alway has a way of finding out about things like this, so not a word." Amai gave me a hug and handed me the last cookie. "Don't worry Yan-Chan, your secret's safe with us." I smiled at her in gratitude, before biting into the cookie. It overwhelmed my pallet with sweetness. Yet I still couldn't get the taste of that boy out of my mouth. If it wasn't for how useful he'd be in getting close to Senpai, I would of lost it and slammed his head into the door frame._ _Once the girls got up to clean up, I chomped down hard on the cookie._

_I'd have a lot of planning to do this weekend._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, feedback, feedback! Did you love it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to shut up? Please let me know. Also if anyone has a request for how a rival is eliminated, I'm willing to listen.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
